


towards a future

by Kiri_Kaitou_Clover



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Assumes Sougo's world does have Riders in its timeline, Exploring the effects of the reset, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Ignores the V-Cinema, Post-Canon, technically a fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover/pseuds/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover
Summary: Occasionally the three would remember, and gather where the bookkeeper waited.
Relationships: Implied Myoukouin Geiz/Tokiwa Sougo/Tsukuyomi | Alpina, Myoukouin Geiz & Tokiwa Sougo & Tsukuyomi | Alpina & Kadoya Tsukasa, Myoukouin Geiz & Tokiwa Sougo & Tsukuyomi | Alpina & Woz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	towards a future

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Zi-O = Vaguing bc it's hard to pin down canon.
> 
> Gonna ignore Geiz Majesty since it basically fucks up the entire premise of this fic. That said, I tried to incorporated it when writing it but it didn't work, especially since it sort of meant that Oma Zi-O would come into existence.
> 
> Either way this was honestly hard to write. I had been writing several post Zi-O snippets to no avail in the time between my original watch through and my recent rewatch of the series and this one was by far the only one that turned out good in any way, shape or form, maybe because I thought of it immediately after the rewatch and it focused mainly on the Zi-O team. Hopefully you all enjoy it!

Occasionally, they'd wake up, gasping for air and shaking nightmares from their mind.

Occasionally, Sougo would awaken, memories of the mess he'd unknowingly created in his time as Zi-O, loving yet hating the time he'd spent growing as a king.

Occasionally, Tsukuyomi would awaken, memories of a brother she loved and hated lingering, mourning for the loss.

Occasionally, Geiz would awaken, memories of a ruined timeline and a destroyed wasteland searing themselves into his mind.

All three would awaken, with memories of gold and monsters swarming and ruined landscapes and cities, the sound of a bell's toll ringing in their ears.

All three would awaken, memories of living together and fighting together and finding each other even without their memories.

Occasionally, the three would meet up the day after. On the school roof. In a park. In Sougo's room. At the epicenter of the final battle. 

Woz would be there to greet them, book in hand and a smile on his face. Waiting to listen even if he knew everything that had since occurred.

They'd talk. The regrets, the joys, the changes. They'd hug, they'd cry, they'd laugh.

Geiz and Tsukuyomi would always ask if he regretted his decision to abandon his powers.

Sougo would say he'd choose them over his powers as a Rider, every time. 

(They'd never ask if he'd abandon his dream. They all knew it was impossible for Sougo to truly abandon it. It's just that now, he would have to work towards it in a different way. Work towards it with them by his side, no matter how silly they found it. They would not be separated again.) 

Occasionally, other Riders visited, during the days that the three remembered and gathered. The Riders often didn't know why they felt the urge to do so, but every rare encounter turned out differently.

"Thank you," was sometimes said.

_A Rider who wasn't a politician, a cracked red medal in his hands._

_Two Riders, unable to meet for fear of the world falling._

"Why?" was sometimes asked.

_A former journalist who was never a Rider, who couldn't remember what never happened._

"I'm sorry," was sometimes voiced.

_A pair of Riders, who lived a world of war and sacrificed to bring the world into existence._

_A man in white, a Rider once, who gave his humanity to watch over a different world._

They could never truly give their answers. Not when the Riders looked grateful, looked tearful, looked apologetic, often without knowing why.

(The three still didn't fully understand how the Ride Watches worked, why they still existed whenever they remembered, even with the changes to their current reality. They asked Woz once, whenever he decided to join them in their conversations, but Woz only shook his head, stating that the 'how' was no longer a question they needed to ask, since they'd diverted their reality's future so drastically.

~~If they'd asked one passing through Kamen Rider, he'd remind them that they'd once concluded that Sougo's ability was capable of altering their reality, thus manifesting Ride Watches from a timeline long destroyed was a simple feat. But their world hopping mentor never did catch them when they were aware, and thus, they would never receive that answer. They had a feeling he was deliberately avoiding them whenever they talked about him.~~ )

They'd never spend more than a day with their memories in tact. The next day, Sougo would only vaguely recognize Woz, should they ever cross paths, but none of them would ever fully remember the alternate history they'd once carved into 2019.

They'd go to school, Sougo would talk about his dream, Geiz would try and talk him out of it, while Tsukuyomi would trounce them both. They'd laugh, smile, and enjoy the last few month before graduation, before they walk towards their dream of a future together.

They'd earned their peace of mind.

* * *

Woz would watch over them, in the space he existed within, separated from the timelines. Watch as they lived out peaceful days. His overlord's story would no longer truly go down the path his future self once had, and maybe, that was enough. They were different people who made different choices and had different experiences. Even if Tokiwa Sougo had become Oma Zi-O in the end, Woz understood, that it had been for entirely different reasons to his future self. 

Thus Woz would stand by his king's choice. 

To watch over the world they had worked to create, and allow them to march towards a future far different from what once was.

**Author's Note:**

> Woz is the only one left with his memories and it's a lonely existence. So this fic is technically a fix it by ensuring that he gets a brief moment of respite while the trio also contemplate life :D
> 
> The trio are just the most adorable things and really they'd become super close by the end of the series. It helps that the Supplementary Plan episodes actually adds to the closeness of the three as a team. 
> 
> Anyways, about the visiting riders thing, it was added bc if Sougo's world already had Riders in its history, I wanted the trio to see some closure given to the Riders too. I think of the senpai riders, Kouta, Sento and Banjou, and Tsukasa would understand Sougo's decision in the end the best. Especially considering Kouta had been the one to instill in Sougo the importance of relying on his friends, Sento and Banjou literally did what Tsukuyomi wanted of merging the worlds, and Tsukasa is technically their mentor on all this time space mess who has had experience with everything (even if he never visits).
> 
> Also look Rider Time Ryuki was just hurt and tragedy despite the reunions and the reset means Shinji doesn't remember but in this universe everyone subconsciously remembers the changes in some way and really it's just a big fat 'why' for the Ryuki verse since the resolution was almost exactly the same as Ryuki's - reset the world so that no one ever became Riders.
> 
> Either way, hope you all enjoyed reading this one.


End file.
